Kidnapped
by GabriellaMontezXxX
Summary: Gabriella gets kidnapped and no one knows where she's been taken to. Troy is determined to find her and find out who took her from him...  sorry I'm no good at summarys! Story is better!
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

**They were the perfect couple**

Shows Troy and Gabriella smiling at each other before Troy leans down for a kiss

**But She was worried he would find someone else**

Shows Gabriella talking to Sharpay and Taylor as a group of cheerleaders walk by.

"It's just... why does he want to be with me. Those cheerleaders are beautiful, all of them and they'd all be happy to be with him. Why is he with me?"

Sharpay and Taylor exchange a look.

**Troy knows how to prove just how much she means to him.**

Shows Troy holding a ring in his hand for Chad, Jason and Zeke to see.

"My grandfather gave it to my grandmother when they decided to go steady. Then they passed it down to my dad and he gave it to my mom when he asked her to be his girlfriend for the very first time."

Chad looks at the ring.

"Wait, does this mean that you're..."

"Yeah." Troy says grinning. "I'm gonna give it to Gabriella tonight."

**However, their romantic night goes horribly wrong.**

Shows two guys, one holding Troy and holding a gun in his mouth, the other holding Gabriella and a gun in her mouth.

"Either of you struggles and the other gets shot. Got it!" One of the guys growls.

**Gabriella is kidnapped.**

Shows Gabriella being thrown into a car and it speeds off. Troy is lying face down on the road.

**Will Troy ever get her back?**

**A.N: **Like it? Hate it? Should I write the first chapter? Review please! This isn't too good right now because it's my first fan fic but it'll get better if you want me to continue. Promise!


	2. We need to talk

**Hey guys! Well I got 7 reviews in 24 hours all saying I should continue so here's the first chapter! Thanks for your reviews by the way D**

Gabriella Montez opened the door to her locker and placed her history notebook inside. She had just had a major test and was sure she had done ok. She took out her chemistry book for next period and a piece of paper fell from it. She bent down to pick it up and unfolded it, reading the familiar handwriting._ Hey baby, meet me on the roof, we need to talk. Love Troy xXx_

Gabriella suddenly felt uneasy. This was it, she knew it was. Troy was finally going to finish with her. They had been together for moths now, eight to be exact. He was perfect. Captain of the school basketball team, the most popular guy in East High and without a doubt, the cutest! Gabriella turned to the small mirror on her locker and stared at her reflection. She was nothing special to look at in her opinion. Dull, dark curls hung down to the middle of her back. Her eyes were a boring shade of brown. The only thing she really liked about herself was her naturally tanned complexion, which plenty of other girls in the school had, so it was nothing unique. She glanced back at the note, four words screaming out at her. _We need to talk._

Troy Bolten sat on the white bench on the roof garden, waiting patiently for Gabriella to come. He hadn't spoke to her since last night over the phone, and he missed her. He knew it sounded a bit freaky, like he was obsessed with her or something, but in a way he was. He loved being around her, holding her in his arms and just talking to her. Troy thought back nine months ago to the day they first met. He had known since the first time he layed eyes on her that she was perfect. He loved her raven black curls which always seemed to sit perfectly on her back or shoulders. Her tanned skin was one of the things Troy loved most about her appearance. It was natural and had a healthy glow to it, unlike some of the blotchy fake tans that the cheerleaders would appear with every now and then. But the thing Troy loved most about Gabriella, was her eyes. They were a dark, chocolate colour and he knew that he could easily sit looking at them all day. He smiled to himself. She was beautiful, smart, kind and his. He considered himself to be extremley lucky.

Gabriella slowly walked up the stairs to the roof garden above the school. _Don't cry. Whatever you do, just don't cry... _she said to herself. However, when she reached the top of the stairs and saw Troy sitting on the bench, her eyes immediatley began to water. A single tear escaped and ran down her face. She was glad Troy hadn't noticed her yet and quickley wiped it away. She coughed to get Troy's attention and he turned to face her. He flashed his million dollar smile and stood up from the bench, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hey baby. How you doing?" Troy grinned.

Gabriella forced a smile and tried to avoid eye contact with him. She knew that the second she looked into his bright blue eyes she would probably break down.

"I'm ok. You?" She asked.

Troy paused for a second. He noticed how upset she looked and could tell her smile wasn't genuine.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Gabriella replied, a little too quickley.

Troy lowered his gaze, trying to look her in the eye.

"Hey..." He said softly. Gabriella slowly moved her eys to look into his. "You can tell me."

Gabriella felt another tear fall down her cheek. Why was he taking so long? Couldn't he just hurry up, get it over and done with? Troy's hand gently wiped away her tear and Gabriella felt his strong arms envelope her in a hug. She knew it would only hurt her to get close to him when they would be finished very soon, but she found herself leaning into his body and resting her head on his chest. His hand rubbed her back soothingly and he gave her neck a kiss.

"You can tell me Gabi." He whispered.

Gabriella took a deep breath and then reluctently came out of Troy's arms. Troy looked at his obviously upset girlfriend standing infront of him. He hated it when she was upset. He hated it even more when she cried.

"Troy... listen, I know what you want to talk to me about." Gabriella said, he voice almost a whisper.

"You do?" Troy asked, confused why she was upset. _Oh God, maybe she doesn't want to come. Good one Troy, way to embarass yourself! _he said to himself.

"Yeah, and I would really appreciate it if you just let me come out with this so that it's done." Gabriella said.

Troy nodded his head.

"The past eight months have been great, we've had alot of fun. But I understand that you've moved on. I mean... you know... it was going to happen someday. I just... I... I hope we can still be friends." Gabriella sniffled between her tears.

She couldn't hold back her tears anymore and she didn't care. She didn't bother to wipe them away either. She had her back to Troy, and so she couldn't see the confused expresion on his face. Troy walked closer to her and gently turned her to face him.

"Gabi, baby what are you talking about?" Troy asked, brushing her tears away with the pads of his thumbs.

"Troy I don't mind that you wanna break up. Honestly!" Gabriella said, although her tears proved that she _did _care.

"Break up!? Gabriella... you didn't think that I brought you up here so that I could break up with you did you?" Troy asked, completley shocked.

"Well didn't you?" Gabriella asked.

Troy didn't say anything. He looked deep into her brown, watery eyes, mentally kicking himself for causing her to feel upset. He took her into another hug.

"Oh baby, ofcourse I didn't! I love you Gabi, I'd have to be the dumbest guy on the planet to dump you!" Troy said, holding her tightly.

"Why would you think that?" He asked gently.

"Well, it's just that... I'm not good enough for you. I know it, we both know it. You deserve someone better than me, like one of the girls on the cheerleading squad or..." Gabriella was cut off by Troy kissing her lips.

She waited a second, before returning the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and played with his hair. Troy brushed his tounge against Gabriella's lips, begging for entrance. She parted her lips and Troy's tounge entered her mouth, exploring every inch of it. She slowly moved her own tounge around his and they were soon massaging each other. (**Sorry, I'm not very good at describing kisses lol**) After a few minutes, they both pulled away. Troy rested his forehead onto Gabriella's and looked her straight in the eye.

"You're the only girl for me Gabi. You're perfect. _I'm _the one that doesn't deserve _you. _I love you Gabriella. I always have and I always will." He whispered, gently caressing her cheek.

Gabriella smiled up at him, and for the first time in her life, she was happy she had gotten something wrong. He still loved her, he still wanted her to be his. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him again.

"I love you too Troy. I'm so sorry that I..."

"Shhh... don't worry about it. Just forget about it." Troy whispered into her ear.

Gabriella smiled to herself.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?"

**Good? Bad? Review please! I personally think it could've been much better but let me know what you guys think. I'll update if I get 5 reviews ) x**


	3. Authors Note

**Hey guys!**

**I'm sorry I've not updated in a while, but believe me... school has been CRAZY!**

**Anyway, just to let you all know I should have my first one-shot up soon and it'll be another High School Musical story (most if not all of my stories will be High School Musical. I love it!)**

**Remember that if you want this story to continue, then review!**

**This isn't a chapter obviously lol**

**Thanks guys!**

**x-Nicole-x**


	4. Topless Troy, confessing and boyfriends

**A.N. Hey everyone! Well chapter three is up as promised. Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy and not had anytime to write. But here it is and I should have the next chapter up really soon because I already have an idea of what to write for it. Oh and just to let you all know, I might write a few more one-shots while writing this too so look out for them ) Anyway...ENJOY!**

"He asked you to go to New York with him for spring break?!" Taylor exclaimed.

Gabriella nodded her head as she, Taylor and Sharpay sat down in the hall to have their lunch.

"Yeah. I felt like a complete idiot after I started crying!" Gabriella said, cringing as she thought back to it.

"Oh you'll get over it soon enough, let's just get to the point. Do you guys know how many famous people are from New York! Oh and all of those designer shops... I can hear them calling my name." Sharpay sighed, dreamily imagining herself walking around New York City with Brad Pitt next to her.

She noticed that Gabriella and Taylor had remained silent. She turned her attention back to them and found they both had their eyebrows raised and amusing smiles on their faces.

"Sorry. Old Sharpay kinda made an appearence huh?" Sharpay asked.

"Just a little." Taylor laughed.

Sharpay laughed too and she and Taylor began talking about New York. They discussed all the thing's Troy and Gabriella would be able to do. Go for a romantic walk in Central Park in the morning, go to the Top of the Rock at night, go shopping and get Troy to pay for everything during the day!

"Sound like a good plan Gabriella?" Taylor grinned to her best friend.

Gabriella didn't reply. She didn't even look up from her lunch, in which she was shoving around the tray with her fork.

"Gabriella?" Still no reply.

"Gabi?" Sharpay tried.

Still nothing. Taylor sighed.

"This'll get her." She said to Sharpay, before turning back to Gabriella.

"OHMIGOD! WHAT IS TROY DOING IN THE LUNCH HALL WITHOUT A SHIRT ON?!?" Taylor cried in her cheerleader voice.

Gabriella's head snapped up and her eyes darted around the hall. But when she didn't find him, she realised what Taylor had been doing.

"Taylor you have to stop getting my hopes up. That's the third time this week!" Gabriella said.

"Yeah well you're the one who keeps falling for it." Taylor grinned.

"And you're also the one who keeps going into her own little world and shutting off from everything else around her." She added with a more serious tone.

"Yeah, you have been acting a little weird recently Gabs." Sharpay agreed.

"Me? No I've not." Gabriella protested, trying to smile.

"Gabi." Taylor said flatly, looking her straight in the eye.

Gabriella held the stare with Taylor for a while, before sighing deeply and giving in.

"You guys are totally gonna think I'm just looking for attention or something." She said quietly.

"Gabriella, it's us! Sharpay and Taylor, your two best friends!" Sharpay said.

"Ok fine. It's um... it's Troy." Gabriella mumbled.

Taylor and Sharpay exchanged a confused look with each other.

"What's wrong? Has something happened?" Taylor asked.

"No, no it's nothing like that. It's just that... well um..." Gabriella began pushing her food around again, but was stopped by Sharpay who quickley pulled the fork from Gabriella's hand and threw it across the hall, narrowly missing a few people walking by.

"No distractions Gabriella." She said, turning back to the conversation.

Gabriella let out a half laugh. Sharpay was definatley not patient and Gabriella could sense that she was ready to burst in a minute.

"You know that I told you guys Troy has been my first boyfriend?" Gabriella whispered, but loud enough for Taylor and Sharpay to hear her.

The both nodded their heads.

"Well... when you guys had your first boyfriends... how long did you have that 'why is he with me' feeling for?"

"I think it lasted about a week with me. Maybe two at the most." Taylor replied.

Gabriella swallowed hard.

"What about you Sharpay?" She asked hopefully.

"Just a second! I'm trying to remember who my first boyfriend was! Let me think... Joey! No wait, he was my fifth. Um... Ricky! No wait, I can't even class him as a boyfriend. Steven! No wait, he was second. Oh I remember... ZEKE!! Oh no wait, he's my current boyfriend..." Sharpay continued to think hard, determined that she would remember who her first boyfriend had been.

"Anyway..." Taylor said, turning so that she was facing Gabriella.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Well... it's just because... well Troy and I have been together for around 8 months now. And that feeling's still not away." Gabriella whispered.

"Chris! No wait, we were five and I dumped him after an hour for stealing my Barbie..."

"It hasn't?" Taylor asked.

"No, and I feel really bad about it. I mean I trust Troy. I would trust him with my life, and I love him so much! But..." Gabriella continued.

"Johnny! No wait, he was my imaginary boyfriend when I was going throught that phase when I was eight..."

"I mean look at us Taylor. He's the most popular guy in school. I'm one of the least popular girls. Not that popularity matters to me, but you know what I mean." Gabriella said to Taylor, who nodded her head.

"He's the captain of the basketball team that have won three championships in a row now. I'm co-president of the Schoolastic Decathalon team. Troy has girls that don't even know him falling at his feet! The guy that has payed me any attention _is _Troy." Gabriella said.

"Todd... ew no don't even go there Sharpay..."

Gabriella looked over to the cheerleader's table and gestured for Taylor to look.

"It's just... why does he want to be with me. Those cheerleaders are beautiful, all of them and they'd all be happy to be with him. Why is he with me?" She asked sadly.

Taylor gave her friend a sympathetic look and leaned over and hugged her.

"Gabriella, you said it yourself, Troy has girls lined up the street for him. And yeah, he could have any one of those cheerleaders. But he doesn't want any of them. He wants you. The guy is besoted (sp?) with you. He'd do anything for you and although you may not have realised it, but you've got him wrapped round your little finger!" Taylor grinned.

Gabriella couldn't help but smile.

"Listen to me. I've known Troy since we were three years old. I've experienced all of his girlfriends. The annoying ones. The obsessive ones. The shy ones. The loud ones. The just plain creepy ones. And trust me when I say that I have never seen him as happy with a girl before as he is with you. I'm being deadly serious." Taylor said with a straight face, making sure Gabriella knew she wasn't kidding.

Just then, the warning bell for fifth period rang and everyone began leaving the luch hall.

"Listen, call me tonight and we'll continue this conversation ok?" Taylor asked as she picked up her bag from the floor.

"Yeah sure. Thank's Taylor. I really appreciate this conversation so far." Gabriella smiled.

"What are friends for?" Taylor replied.

And with that, they walked out of the hall and headed for class. A few minutes later, Sharpay jumped up from her seat triumphantly.

"TONY! That was it! Tony Mosquio! _He _was my first boyfriend! So... wait a minute what was the question again?" She turned and found that Gabriella and Taylor were gone.

"Gabi? Taylor?" She looked around the hall and found she was alone.

"Anyone?" She called out.

The answer she got, was the second buzzer which signalled period 5 had started.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so going to kill Tony Mosquio! I've never been late for drama before, and now I am because of him and his stupid name..." She mumbled to herself before running out of the hall.

**A.N. Well there's chapter three! I know nothing exciting is happening right now but I kinda have to write all of this because it's gonna lead up to the night of the kidnapping (you can probably guess that from the trailer though lol). I was gonna add in Troy's conversation from the trailer with Chad, Jason and Zeke but decided it would make this chapter too long, so that will be what the next chapter's about. Then the drama will start! I know some of this conversation is different from how I described it in the trailer but it just kinda worked out this way while I was writing it! And yes, if anyone's wondering, Sharpay is gonna be quite ditzy in this story lol. Well anyway, I'm gonna stop rambling now cause you guys are probably getting bored! Review please and I promise to get the next chapter up soon ) **

**P.S. Thanks for all of your reviews for 'Goodbye' (which I'm **_**thinking **_**about adding another chapter to cause so many people asked me to! I'm not sure yet though so don't hold me to it! lol) The really cheer me up lol xXx **


	5. The Ring

**Hey! Told you the next chapter would be up soon lol! Well, before I get started I just have to say thanks for the reviews and adding the story and myself to your alert lists and favourite lists... each one makes me smile :) By the way... I'm not sure if it will show up cause it hasn't been in my other A.N's but if you see a ')' or 'D' kinda on its own, it's supposed to be a smiley face lol but my equals sign isn't showing up. Oh well... anyway here's the next chapter. ENJOY!**

Troy dribbled the ball down the court. Faked right. Passed left to Chad. Chad dribbled the ball towards the net. Passed to Troy, and Troy swished the ball into the net.

"YES! That's what I'm talking about!" Chad yelled with a huge grin, giving Troy a high five.

Jason and Zeke came over and gave Troy a slap on the back.

"Dude we are so gonna win this next championship game! Four in a row baby!" Jason cried.

"What team?" Chad called.

"WILDCATS!" Troy, Jason and Zeke all yelled in response.

The four friends began goofing off around the gym. They all had really high energy and a kind of buzz inside of them. Troy was feeling especially happy, and had good reason to be! All of his exams were finally coming to an end, the wildcats had won three championships in a row and he had a strong feeling it would soon be four, _and _his girlfriend had agreed to go to New York with him for the entire upcoming holiday. He sat down on the bleachers and let out a happy sigh.

"Life is good." He said to himself.

Chad heard this comment and sat down next to Troy.

"Life _is _good my man. And by the look on your face I'm guessing Gabriella is going to New York with you?" Chad asked.

"Yeah! It's all booked and paid for." Troy grinned.

"What did she say when you asked her?" Zeke asked.

Troy's huge grin fell slightly. Gabriella's sobbing face entered his mind as he thought to what had happened before he had asked her. _She still thinks I'm going to break up with her._ Troy looked back up at his three friends who were still waiting for his reply.

"Yeah I mean once I asked her she was really happy and said yes straight away. But before..." Troy's voice drifted away.

"What about before it?" Chad asked.

Troy sighed.

"Dude... she thought the reason I wanted to talk to her was because I was gonna break up with her!" Troy said quietly, not wanting anyone who might be walking by the gym to hear.

"She did?! Why?" Jason asked.

"I don't know. Well actually... I do. At least, I think I do." Troy admitted.

Chad, Zeke and Jason all sat looking at Troy, waiting for him to continue.

"Guys... I think Gabriella is scared that I'm gonna wake up one day and decide that I shouldn't be dating her because she's not a cheerleader or something. I mean, obviously after the winter musical, all the trouble we were getting from everyone stopped, and they learned to accept me and Gabi. But I think she's still scared. Like she's just waiting for everything to go back to people only dating other people from their groups and cliques, you know?" Troy explained.

His three friends all nodded their heads. They understood what he meant entirely. Troy and Gabriella had had it tough when they first started dating, and althought the trouble had stopped months ago, the cheerleaders had drilled it into Gabriella's mind that one day Troy would eventually 'come to his senses' as they had put it.

"What are you gonna do bro? I mean, do you know how to try and help Gabriella feel better?" Chad asked Troy.

Troy paused for a minute. Oh yes, he did have a plan. But he hadn't mentioned it yet. He wanted to keep it a surprise for Gabriella, but he decided that if he told them not to, the guys would keep quiet.

"Yeah, well you guys know Gabi and I are going out for dinner tonight? Well... I've got something special planned." Troy said, a smile appearing on his face again.

"And what exactly would that be?" Jason asked.

Troy got up from the bleachers and headed for the changing rooms. The guys followed him and watched as Troy dug inside his gym bag, before pulling out a small box. He looked around to make sure no one else was there, before opening the box to reveal a beautiful, sparkling silver diamond ring. The guys couldn't help but gasp.

"Troy, dude I mean we've been best friends since pre-school... but I think a ring is just too big a comitment for me right now." Chad said, not being able to help himself from making a joke.

"Oh ha ha very funny." Troy groaned.

"Woah man, that must've cost you, like... a years allowance or something!" Jason cried.

"Not exactly. Infact, it didn't cost me a penny." Troy replied.

Chad, Jason and Zeke all looked from Troy to the ring and then back to Troy.

"Troy... you didn't steal it did you?" Chad asked slowly.

"No! No ofcourse I didn't!" Troy laughed.

"My grandfather gave it to my grandmother when they decided to go steady. Then they passed it down to my dad and he gave it to my mom when he asked her to be his girlfriend for the very first time." Troy explained.

Chad thought for a second, before it clicked.

"Wait, does this mean that you're..."

"Yeah." Troy says grinning. "I'm gonna give it to Gabriella tonight."

**Aww how sweet? Well, just to let you guys know... the drama will DEFINATLEY start in the next chapter! It will start off with their date and then... well if you read the trailer you should be able to figure it out! **

**Ok guys I need your help with something... I can't decide if Troy should give Gabriella the ring or if he is about to and then she gets kidnapped. I have ideas for both so it's important that I know which one you guys think would be better! Let me know in your reviews! Can't wait to read them and I promise the next chapter will be up soon. REVIEW!**


	6. The Date

**Hey! Yeah ok I know I just posted chapter 4 like earlier today but I just really wanted to write this and get to the drama lol! Keep your reviews coming guys, you're all so awsome! x**

Later on that night, Gabriella stood infront of the full length mirror in her room. Troy had just text her saying he was on his way. Gabriella gave her hair one last brush and looked herself over. She was wearing a simple, aqua halterneck dress that stopped just above her knees and clinged to all the right places. Her hair had originally been pulled into a ponytail but she had decided only five minutes ago that it was too plain and so now her curls flowed down her back. She had decided to go for nude makeup, just a touch of eyeliner, some mascara and bronze lipgloss.

"Oh Gabriella dear you look beautiful." Gabriella's mum said from the doorway.

Gabriella turned to face her mum and smiled. Her mum looked her up and down, smiling at her daughter, until her eyes met Gabriella's shoes.

"Uh-uh Gabi. No way." Her mum said, shaking her head.

"No way what?" Gabriella asked innocently, even though she knew exactly what her mum was talking about.

"The shoes. Change into your flats Gabriella. You'll break your neck walking in those things!" Mrs Montez exclaimed, pointing at the 4 inch glittery silver high heels Gabriella had on her feet.

"Mum please?" Gabriella pleaded. "I'm going to be in Troy's car and sitting down most of the time anyway. And besides, I _can _walk in them!"

"I don't care Gabriella. Put your flats on." Her mum ordered.

Gabriella sighed.

"Fine. Where are they?"

"In the bottom of your closet. Where they always are." Mrs Montez replied with a grin.

Just as Gabriella was slowly turning towards her closet, she heard the sound of a car stopping outside and her face lit up.

"Oh mum Troy's here. No time to change. I love you!" She said quickley, running out of her room and down to the front door, still wearing her heels.

"Gabriella Montez! I'm going to kill you when you get back in." Mrs Montez said, even though she had a smile on her face seeing how happy her daughter was now that Troy had arrived.

Gabriella laughed and walked out of the front door.

"I love you too mum!"

Troy sat in the drivers seat of his car, waiting for Gabriella. He nervously slipped his hand into his jacket pocket for the sixth time, making sure that little box was definatley there. _God I hope this all goes right. I need her to know just how much I care about her. Please let it go alright! _Troy was so caught up with his thoughts that he didn't even notice Gabriella opening the car door and sitting in the passenger seat next to him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Gabriella's voice asked.

Troy turned and found her beautiful face smiling at him.

"Hey, I didn't even hear you open the door." He said, giving her a kiss.

He sat for a second and looked at her.

"You look beautiful baby." He gushed.

Gabriella could feel her cheeks heat up and she looked down at her hands resting on her lap. Troy couldn't help but grin slightly. 8 months and he could still make her blush with a simple fact.

"So you ready to go?" He asked her, starting the car.

"Yeah. Sure." Gabriella smiled, looking back up into Troy's ocean blue eyes.

Troy put his hand onto the gear stick (**is that what you call it? lol**) and began to drive. A few moments later, he felt Gabriella's hand slip into his, entertwining their fingers.

"I love you Gabi." He said sincerely.

"I love you too Troy."

About twenty minutes later, Troy and Gabriella were sitting together in a posh restaraunt. Troy had told Gabriella to order whatever she wanted and insisted he pay for everything.

"Troy, are you sure you don't want me to pay?" Gabriella tried again.

"Gabi, how many times have I told you? I'm not gonna take you out on a date, tell you to order anything, tell you it's _my _treat, and then make you pay for it." Troy replied.

Gabriella smiled and nodded her head, knowing she had been defeated.

"So how's practice going?" She asked him, taking another bite from her dinner.

"Amazing! The guys are giving it their all. I mean, I don't like to tempt fate but there's a good chance we might be bringing back another trophy soon." Troy grinned.

"That's great Troy! You guys deserve it too, you all work so hard for weeks before your big games. You make a really big effort." Gabriella smiled.

"Not too hard though right? I mean, I'm not ignoring you or anything am I?" Troy asked.

Gabriella laughed and kissed his lips for a second.

"No, you're not Troy." She said softly, leaning back into her seat.

"Good. Because if I had to go a day without one of those sweet kisses I think I'd crack up!" He joked, tickling her softly under the table.

"Troy! Ohmygosh Troy stop!" Gabriella squealed, trying to get out of his grasp, but failing miserably.

"Ok, just say 'Troy Bolten is the sexiest wildcat alive' and I'll stop." Troy grinned, continuing to tickle her.

"Troy no! I... can't... we're in a... public place!" Gabriella managed to say between giggles, noticing some people from near by tables starting to look over at her and Troy.

"Better say it soon or else everyone's gonna end up looking at us Gabi." Troy whispered loudly to her.

"Troy please!" Gabriella laughed, tears streaming down her face.

"Troy Bolten is the..." Troy began as more people began to look at him and Gabriella.

"Ok fine! Troy Bolten is the sexiest wildcat alive!" Gabriella eventually cried giving in.

Troy stopped tickling her and started laughing himself.

"Troy I can't believe you just did that!" Gabriella exclaimed, wiping her tears away, still giggling.

"Hey, you could've stopped me earlier!" Troy laughed, holding his hands up.

"Well, at least no one's looking at us anymore!" Gabriella mumbled, her eyes moving around the room.

However, what Gabriella didn't know, was that someone _was _still looking at her. Someone who continued to watch her and Troy the entire time they were in the restaraunt. Someone... who followed them once they left.

Troy and Gabriella decided to go for a walk through the park together once they left the restaraunt. It was a beautiful night. The sky was practically black and filled with a million bright stars. There was a gentle breeze blowing and the park was completly deserted, except for Troy and Gabriella who were walking hand-in-hand. They walked in silence, both deep in thought. _Should I do it now? I'm probably going to be taking her home after this and it's a great setting here... _Troy thought to himself. _Gabriella, you have to stop thinking like this! If he didn't really like you, he wouldn't still be with you. At least... I don't think he would... _Gabriella thought to herself. Troy turned to look at his girlfriend's face and could see tears forming in her eyes. He stopped walking and stepped infront of her.

"Gabi, are you ok?" He asked, moving a stray strand of hair away from her face.

The only reply he got was a slight nod.

"Gabriella... I love you. You know that right? You know that I would never hurt you or lie to you about anything. I know what you've been thinking latley and you don't have to be embarassed, or keep it to yourself. You can tell me anything baby. I undestand if you don't feel like talking about it right now but when you do, no matter when it is... if it's during class, or at the championship game, or at three o'clock in the morning! I'll be right there with you, listening."

Gabriella now looked up and a tear did slip from her eye, but not for the reason it had previously been. _Now's the time Troy..._

"Gabi... I've actually got something to tell you myself. You see, I know I've told you I love you and you know that I really mean it. But... to be perfectly honest... I don't think the word love even comes close to how I feel about you. You're beautiful, kind, smart, funny, understanding, and a great friend, as well as an amazing girlfriend. When I'm with you, it's like we don't have to act like we're all over each or anything because it just comes naturally! It's like we're not trying. I feel like I can just talk to you and not be constantly thinking 'Oh wait, she's my girlfriend, maybe I shouldn't be saying this' because you sit there and listen all the same. You're like an angel that God has personally sent down from heaven, and I can't believe how lucky I am to have found that angel. And believe me, what we have... it's so strong and meaningful that no cheerleader, or anyone actually is gonna stop it. I love you with all of my heart Gabriella Montez. I love you more than life itself. I would die for you. There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you."

Tears were now streaming down Gabriella's face. No one had ever said anything like that to her before in her entire life. And she could tell her meant every word of it. She opened her mouth to reply, but couldn't find any words. So instead, Troy held her in his arms and kissed her forehead tenderly. Nothing could ruin this night for them. Nothing whatsoever. Troy gently let go of Gabriella and reached into his jacket pocket, searching for the ring. Gabriella stood watching him.

"Troy, what are-"

Gabriella was immediatley cut off by a large arm wrapping around her neck and something cold being shoved against the side of her head. She immediatley knew it was a gun. In the struggle, she had not saw that Troy had also been grabbed and now had a gun against his head...

**Dun dun dun!!!! And the drama begins! I think I could have improved this chapter alot but I'm not too dissappointed with it lol. I decided that Troy didn't manage to give Gabriella the ring as you've now read. Well, get reviewing guys and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can. REVIEW! xXx**


	7. Kidnapped

**Here's the next chapter! Just to let you guys know incase there are really young people reading this, there will be a few swear words in the story from this chapter on. It won't be really bad but it's just to let you know. Something bad happens to Troy in this chapter that might make alot of 'Zac Efron lovers' want to kill me! lol Don't worry, I love him too but I have to make this happen to him for the kidnapping to work. That migtht sound kinda confusing but once you read the chapter you'll know what I mean. ENJOY!**

Gabriella tried to scream but the gun that had previously been pushed hard against her head was now being shoved inside her mouth. Tears of fear ran down her face and she was shaking uncontrolably.

"LET HER GO! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER! LET HER-" Troy was struggling hard to break free (**no pun intended lol**) from the guy who had grabbed him, but soon found himself with a gun in his own mouth.

The man holding Gabriella sniggered. Troy looked at him and suddenly fear took over him. The guy was big. Huge, and he had a gun in Gabriella's mouth and his finger was on the trigger.

"Either of you struggles and the other gets shot. Got it!" He growled.

Troy nodded his head as best he could. Gabriella's sobs began to get louder.

"Don't worry sweetheart, I'm not gonna hurt you. As long as your boyfriend over there doesn't do anything stupid that is." The guy holding her said gently.

"What now Max? These kids aren't gonna keep quiet until Gerry gets here." The guy holding Troy said.

"Oh don't worry Grant, I've got a feeling these two will keep _very _quiet for us." Max sneered, pushing the gun a little more into Gabriella's mouth.

She whimpered and closed her eyes, hoping she would open them and find herself in her bed, and this had all been just a horrible nightmare. She opened her eyes. No such luck.

"Ok listen up. We need to know a few things from you two so we're gonna have to take these guns out of your mouths, but I swear to you, either of you screams or tries to escape in any way, I'll shoot you." Max told Troy and Gabriella, who were both to scared to nod their head or reply in any way.

Gabriella felt the gun being taken from her mouth and she sighed with relief for a split second, before Max aimed it at Troy.

"Ok now sweetie, I'm just going to have to tie your wrists behind your back and then ask you a couple of questions so no struggling ok? If you do then your boyfriend over there won't be alive for much longer." Max said, turning Gabriella round so that she couldn't see Troy anymore.

Gabriella felt her wrists being pulled together tightly and a rope was being wrapped around them. She wanted to cry but fear had overtaken her and she felt like she couldn't do anything. She felt max let go of her now tied wrists and she was about to turn back round. However, she felt Max's hands on either side of her waist.

"No just yet sweetheart. Let me take a look at you from behind first." His voice said softly.

Gabriella shuddered. She didn't know what he meant, but she didn't like the sounds of it anyway. She could feel Max's hands travelling up her body, and then down. He stopped when he got to her backside and left his hands there. Gabriella whimpered again, feeling sick to her stomach.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER! I SWEAR TO GOD I'LL KILL YOU! GET YOUR GODDAMN HANDS OFF HER YOU SICK PERVERT!" Troy screamed.

His wrists had been tied by Grant so he couldn't do much, but seeing Max's hands on Gabriella made him forget all of his fear and all he felt was complete rage. Max kept his hands exactly where they were but turned his face to Troy.

"If I were you boy, I'd keep my fucking mouth shut." He growled, before turning back to Gabriella.

He kept his hands on her backside for another couple of seconds, before moving them back to her wrists and turning her round to face him, Grant and Troy again. He took a look at her and Gabriella wanted to scream. His eyes became fixed on her chest area and he stared at her, full of lust. He licked his lips, making Gabriella shudder and tears began to fall again.

"Right then, I need to ask you a few things now and whatever I ask, you'll tell me the truth won't you?" Max asked, looking back up at Gabriella's terrified face.

She nodded her head and Max smiled.

"Good girl. Now, what's you name sweetheart?"

"G-Gabriella" Gabriella stuttered.

"Gabriella. That your lame-ass boyfriend?" Max asked, gesturing his gun at Troy.

Gabriella nodded her head.

"His name?"

"Troy." Gabriella said weakly, looking at him over Max's shoulder.

"It's ok Gabi" Troy mouthed to her, and she shakily nodded her head.

"And how old are the two of you sweetie?"

"Troy's s-seventeen and I'm sixteen."

A horrible grin appeared on Max's face.

"Sixteen eh? Well lucky for me I'm only thirty-four, not too much of a gap. We can have alot of fun, you and me." He said, moving his hand up to caress Gabriella's cheek.

"YOU TOUCH HER AND I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Troy yelled.

Max turned away from Gabriella and walked over to Troy. He slapped him hard across the face with the back of his hand, sending Troy flying out of Gran'ts grasp and onto the ground. Gabriella screamed as blood began to fall from Troy's nose.

"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut you fukin' little bastard." Max growled, kicking Troy in his stomach.

He continued to kick him and was about to punch him when Grant stopped him.

"Max, Gerry's here, we gotta go."

Max stopped and stood back up.

"You worthless little shit." He said, before spitting just beside Troy's head.

Then, he turned back to Gabriella.

"Alright darling, our ride is here, and guess what?... You're coming with us." Max sneered.

"Gabriella's eyes widened.

"No... no please don't!" She pleaded, trying to get out of Max's grasp.

Grant turned to pick up Troy but Max shook his head.

"The boy's trouble. Just take little Gabi here."

Grant nodded his head. Max began to drag Gabriella over to the road outside the park where a car was waiting.

"Troy help me! Please anyone, help!" Gabriella screamed, but Max shoved his hand over her mouth.

"If you don't be quiet Gabriella, I'll go back and shoot lover-boy. Do you hear me?"

He didn't give her anytime to respond. Instead, he grabbed a gag out of his pocket and shoved it into her mouth, just to make sure. Gabriella's tears were now blinding her. She could feel herself being hauled about and suddenly the realisation of everything sunk in. She was being taken hostage. Kidnapped.

All of a sudden, Max felt a punch on his head. He stumbled for a second, then whipped round and saw Troy standing behind him.

"You're tougher than I thought boy." Max said angrily.

"Let her go. Take me instead, just let her go." Troy said boldly, holding his stare with Max.

"Uh-uh boy. You see, that's not what I've got planned. Yeah sure if I take you I can beat the crap out of you as much as I like, but if I take little Gabriella here..." Max turned to look at a shaking Gabriella who was now being roughly held by Grant.

"I can have so much more fun. I'm sure you know what I mean Troy. And tonight, when you're in your bed, lying there safe... just think of what fun I'll be having with you're sweet little girlfriend. She's a beautiful girl, and I have a few thing's instore for her." Max sneered, seeing the anger build up inside Troy.

Another punch slammed against Max's face and he stumbled back again. Unfortunatley, he was quick and he punched Troy back, square in the jaw. Troy was about to hit back when another punch was threw at him, knocking him off his feet.

"Gerry give me the bat!" Max yelled to the man in the driver's seat of the car.

Gabriella's eyes enlargened ten times their normal size when she saw Max being handed a baseball bat. She tried to scream and run to Troy, but Grant had a strong grip on her. She knew what was coming and moved her head to look the other way.

"Hey come on, enjoy the show." Grant sneered into her hear, grabbing her face and forcing her to watch.

Max approached Troy who was still on the ground. He grabbed him by his hair and hauled him onto his feet.

"I'm gonna enjoy this you little prick." Max growled.

And then he raised the bat. (**Oh God here it comes. I really don't want to have to write this!**)

He swung it and it hit Troy hard in his ribs. Troy cried out in pain and he fell to the ground again. Max swung the bat down hard again. Gabriella was screaming, but it was coming out muffled due to the gag. She couldn't even turn away and was forced to watch as her boyfriend, who she was in love with, got beaten with a baseball bat. Max wacked Troy in the back, legs, and stomach with the bat. Each time, Troy would cry out. More blood was pouring from his nose. He wanted to fight back, but all of his strength was gone. He had never felt pain like this before in his entire life.

"Max we've gotta go. Now." Troy heard the guy who was called Gerry say.

Max stopped for a few seconds. He knelt down and whispered into Troy's ear.

"Say goodbye to your girlfriend Troy. This is the last time you'll ever see her."

Troy tried to get the word no out, but it hurt even to speak. He tried to turn his head to look at Gabriella, but he felt a strong blow to his head, and then everything went black.

"TROY! OH MY GOD TROY WAKE UP!" Gabriella screamed, watching as a pool of blood began to form from Troy's head.

"Fuck Max you've killed him." Grant said, and then he laughed, which sent a shiver up Gabriella's spine.

"He's not dead, just knocked out. Atleast... I think so." Max laughed back.

"Prick deserved it anyway." He muttered, kicking Troy in the stomach one last time.

Gabriella felt sick. She was crying her eyes out and felt extremly light headed. She had never saw Troy in a state like this before. He had always been so strong. Her rock. No one had ever hurt him before because everyone liked him! And now, he was lying infront of her, unconsious, in a pool of his own blood.

"TROY PLEASE WAKE UP!" Gabriella attempted to scream one last time, but got no response.

"Alright, get her in the back. Grant, you go in the front with Gerry and I'll stay in the back with Gabriella." Max ordered.

Grant quickley threw Gabriella into the back of the car and ran round to the front passenger seat. Max got into the back and slammed the door shut. He turned to Gabriella who was lying down, her wrists tied and tears streaming down her face.

"Don't worry sweetheart." He sneered evily, placing his hand on her knee. "I'll take good care of you."

**There you have it! OMG I really hated writing all that bit about Troy, Max and the baseball bat, but I had to have him coming back to try and save her one last time. Anyway, so what will happen next?! Gabriella's been kidnapped, Troy's been left dead in the park... haha did I scare you there? Well, I didn't really confirm if he **_**isn't **_**dead in the chapter... you'll have to review to find out! REVIEW! xXx**


	8. Screaming

**Hey! I wasn't planning on updating until next week but I decided to post this tonight :) x I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for hurting Troy in the last chapter! Oh, and to **hsmgal142 **believe me, I **_**was **_**mentally punching myself after I wrote it lol Anyway, enough talking lol, I better start with the writing! You will find out in this chapter if Troy is dead or not! So... ENJOY!**

"TROY! TROY! TROY!"

Gabriella screamed that one word over and over again, despite the gag in her mouth. She couldn't get the image of his body lying in blood out of her head. He was dead. She knew he was, even though she didn't want to believe it. But unless he was found within the next half hour at the latest, he would most likely die. More tears continued to spring from Gabriella's eyes. Only she, Troy, and the three guys that had kidnapped her knew where Troy was, and who else would be walking around the park late at night?

"God please let him be ok. You have to save him. Oh God, TROY!" Gabriella screamed again, which got her a laugh from Grant.

"God she doesn't give in does she? Don't you understand what the word _dead _means?" He laughed, turning to look at her.

"So uh... Max... when do I get some time with little Gabi here?" He asked Max, but keeping his eyes on Gabriella.

"Who said you were? I don't know if I'm willing to share her with you... for now anyway. Let's just say that for the time being, little Gabriella here belongs to me. Got it?" Max said to Grant.

Grant sighed frustratedly, but then nodded his head. He had been working with Max for a long time now and knew not to disagree with him. But he wasn't giving up that easily, so instead, he sat back round in his chair and began to make a few plans of getting Gabriella to himself for a few hours.

"Shh sweetheart, it's alright. Don't worry, the boy was nothing. A waste of space. I did both of you a favour back there." Max said to a completly distraught and terrified Gabriella.

She was shaking violently and her cheeks were not just moist, but completly drenched with tears. Max up and down Gabriella's shaking body and a suggestive grin curled up on his face.

"You know what baby? Why don't I cheer you up a little eh?" He whispered, removing his hand from her knee and placing it on her leg, just below the bottom of her dress.

Gabriella froze suddenly. Her tears still fell, but silently. What was Max planning to do to her? She could feel his hand moving higher and higher, and then before she knew it, it was just under her dress. Gabriella immediatley began kicking her legs, trying to get him away. But Max was strong and didn't seem to notice. Gabriella's hands were still tied tightly so she couldn't even push his hands off her. She felt Max clamber ontop of her and his face was learing above her. He raised one finger to his mouth, and then took her gag out. Gabriella stared at him with fear and confusion. He stared back at her for a few seconds, before licking his lips slightly and then he leaned down and kissed her roughly on her lips. Gabriella began to scream again. She thrashed her head from side to side, trying to stop him from kissing her, but she couldn't. She could feel his hand clawing at her underwear and she screamed louder. However, her sounds were muffled as Max would not stop kissing her.

"Hey! HEY! Max don't even fuckin' think about it!" Gerry's voice yelled.

Max finally pulled his lips off of Gabriella's and her sobs became clearer.

"Why the hell not?" Max growled angrily.

"Look, once we get up to the house, you can do whatever you want with her. But don't forget we're dumping this car later and we don't want her fukin' blood all over the back seat for the police to find do we?!" Gerry replied, looking at Max in the rear view mirror of the car.

Max looked at Gerry, thinking for a second, and then nodded his head.

"Yeah, I suppose you're right. Just hurry up and get to the goddam house then." Max said, sitting back up.

Gabriella sighed with relief, but only for a second. She was completly terrified now... because she knew what was coming. She knew what was going to happen to her. She knew what Max was going to do to her... and probably Grant and Gerry would do it to her too sooner or later. She was shaking again. She began to shake even more as she felt Max's hand return to her knee. This was all happening. This was all real. She couldn't believe it, as she thought back to earlier that day. This morning, the biggest worry she had was that Troy didn't really love her. And now Troy was dead. Gabriella burst into tears again. He was dead. Her Troy was dead.

"Troy... I'm so sorry... Troy it's my fault... TROY!" Gabriella's screams, were replied with laughter from her three kidnappers.

About two hours later, Lucille Bolten had tears rolling down her face. She was sitting in the hospital waiting room. Chad and Taylor sat in the seats next to her, both just staring into space. Jack Bolten was pacing the small room nervously. None of them said anything. What _could _any of them say? After what had happened... after Chad and Taylor had found Troy in the park... none of them could find any words. Chad and Taylor had decided to go and watch in secret, Troy giving Gabriella his ring. But when they arrived at the park, what they found was a badly beaten, covered in blood, Troy Bolten. They had no idea what happened to him, and he had been unconsious since they found him.

"Oh God Jack... my boy, my baby boy... Jack what if he's dead?!" Lucille cried quietly, breaking the silence.

Jack Bolten wrapped his arms around his crying wife and found a tear falling from his own eye.

"No, Lucillie don't think that. Troy's a tough kid. He'll pull through this. He'll be ok." Jack said, trying to sound reassuring, even thought he wasn't even convincing himself.

Now that Troy's mum had started to cry, Chad couldn't hold it in any longer. He let the tears that had been begging to be free fall from his eyes. He felt Taylor hug him gently and he hugged her back, crying into her shoulder. She was crying too.

"Tay... what are we gonna do without him? The guy's been my best friend since we were three years old... and now he's d- he's d-" Chad couldn't bring himself to say the word.

Taylor cried hard into Chad's shoulder. She and Troy had been friends for the same amount of time as Troy and Chad had been. He was like a big brother to her, and now he was lying in hospital, knocking on deaths door for all she knew. The noise of the waiting room door made all four people look up. A doctor came in and they all immediatley began asking questions.

"Is he going to be ok?"

"What damage does he have? What was he attacked with?"

"Is he awake?"

"Is he dead?"

The doctor was taken aback at the sudden rush of questions, but after a few seconds he managed to get them all to stop.

"We've moved Troy to a private room for now..." The doctor began but was immediatley cut off by Lucillie.

"I want to see him."

"Mrs Bolten, I would like to explain-" He was cut off again.

"Jack can tell me. I want to see my son. Now."

The doctor hesitated but then nodded his head. He opened the waiting room door and pointed to a room two doors away.

"It's that room there. He's still unconsious right now. I'm not sure when he'll wake up. I'll explain everything to your husband but I must warn you Mrs Bolten, your son looks alot worse than he really is." The doctor said.

Lucillie simply nodded her head and walked straight to the room Troy was in. She paused at the door for a second, and then opened it. A gasp escaped her mouth. Troy looked... there was no word she could think of to describe it. One side of his face was completly bruised, it was almost black, and the other side was incredibly swollen and also brusied. His arms were almost as bad as his face, black and blue and there were cuts all over them. He had a blanket over him so Lucillie couldn't see Troy's stomach or legs, and she decided this was a good thing for now. She sat down in a chair next to Troy's bed and carefully took his fragile, bruised hand in her own and kissed it gently.

"Troy, baby boy it's mum here. You're safe now honey." Lucillie said to Troy, who didn't move an inch.

"Troy, open your eyes. Please honey just open your eyes for me. Your dad, Chad and Taylor are all in the waiting room right now but I'm sure they'll be allowed to see you soon. I know it would make them feel alot better if you were awake when they do see you. Gabriella too..." Lucillie's voice suddenly trailed off.

Gabriella. She and Troy had been on a date together tonight. But Chad and Taylor had only found Troy. Neither had mentioned Gabriella and no one had even thought about the fact she was supposed to be with Troy that night.

"Oh my God..." Lucillie whispered, just as Troy's hand gently squeezed hers.

"Troy?" Lucillie's eyes were immediatley on Troy.

He had changed now. His closed eyes seemed tensed up. His grip on her hand became harder, and a few moans were quietly escaping his lips.

"Troy? Honey can you hear me?"

Suddenly, Troy's eyes flashed open and he screamed. But he didn't just scream. He screamed a word. He screamed a name.

"GABRIELLA!"

**There you have it! He's NOT dead! Aren't you happy with me again now? lol. Well sorry if this chapter isn't too good but it's like nearly midnight so I'm really tired but I just really wanted to write this and post it tonight! Ugh I hate having to write that stuff about what Max and Grant want to do with Gabriella but it will play a big part later in the story so I kind of have to (groans) lol. Anyway, next chapter will be up soon, but for now... REVIEW! xXx **


	9. Authors Note: HELP!

**Hey everyone! Ok I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating but I have writers block! (is that what you call it when you can't think of anything to write? lol cause that's whats happened to me!) So I need help from everyone reading this! I know what I am going to write for later chapters but I haven't got a clue what to write for the next chapter. All ideas are welcome!!!**

**Here's what I know I want to put into the next chapter:**

**Most of it will be about Troy but will probably go back to Gabriella near the end.**

**Due to his head injuries, Troy won't be able to remember what Max and Grant looked like.**

**I know Troy got really badly beaten up but I want him to have as little damage as possible cause I really want to get him out of hospital soon (I don't really like writing about hospital stuff for long periods of time. Don't ask why lol)**

**So here's where I need you're help: I need you guys to come up with what should happen in the next chapter, as long as it includes those three things. I'm only 14 so I don't have a clue what injuries Troy would have that could get him out of hospital asap so let me know that too!**

**Or if anyone wants to write the chapter or even the begining of it then send me an email telling me or with the chapter/begining in it. I will ofcourse give credit!**

**HELP NOW PLEASE!!! I will update as soon as I can but I need help first!**

**Thanks so much everyone!**

**Nicole xXx**


	10. Why Can't I Remember!

**Hey! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating but I got good ideas sent to me and I'm back! Thanks to everyone who sent in ideas, they were all great! I'm gonna be using a few different ideas from different people but I'll give credit whenever I do. I've figured out how to get Troy out of hospital really quickly... It'll either be in this chapter or the next. Anyway, I've talked enough... ENJOY!**

Troy thrashed around in the hospital bed, making his entire body ache.

"GABRIELLA! GABRIELLA!"

Lucillie looked at her son with wild eyes. He was screaming blue murder and there was fear showing in his blue eyes.

"Troy, sweetie try to calm down." Lucillie tried, placing her hand on Troy's arm.

It was no use.

"NO! MUM YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THEY'VE GOT GABRIELLA! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!" Troy tried to get out of his bed but the pain that shot through him forced him to stop.

Lucillie felt a tear fall down her cheek. Never before had she seen her son act this way before. So scared, so out of control.

"Troy, listen to me. You have to calm down. Just take a deep breath. Who has Gabriella?" She asked as Troy tried to calm himself down.

"These three g-guys. They a-attacked us as the p-park. I tried to save her mum... I tried. B-but then he got the bat and... oh God mum why didn't I save her?!" Troy cried, tears freely falling from his eyes.

He felt like everything was his fault. _He _had been the one who took Gabriella to the park. _He _was the one that had let that guy put his hands on her. _He _was the one who had let them take her.

"Troy, _who _has Gabriella? What are you talking about a bat?" Lucillie ask slowly.

"H-he beat me up. I pretended I was unconsious but then he t-took Gabriella away. I ran after him to try and save her... but he h-hit me with a baseball bat." Troy said, almost in a whisper.

Lucillie's eyes were huge. Her jaw dropped in disbelief as she scanned the bruises on her son's face again. A baseball bat. Someone had beaten her baby boy with a baseball bat.

"Did you know the men Troy?"

Troy shook his head and continued sobbing.

"Mum I have to get her. I have to get Gabi. I'm getting out of here, now." He said, trying to get out of bed again.

He tried to ignore the pain in his legs as best he could.

"Troy get back into bed!" Lucillie exclaimed.

Troy didn't listen. However, as soon as his feet touched the ground, everything started to spin. He reached out his hand to try and lean on something, but there was nothing there.

"Troy? Troy are you ok?" Troy's mum asked, concern in her voice.

That was the last thing Troy heard, before everything dissappeared.

Gabriella had given up on screaming. Now she just cried. She couldn't believe this was happening to her. She cried harder as Max's hand inched higher up her dress once again. He had been doing it the entire car journey, each time getting higher and higher.

"Not much longer now sweetie, then we can have some real fun." Max whispered, moving his hand to a place that Gabriella did _not _want to be touched.

She whimpered as tried to move so that his hand would be away from her, but it was no use. The car wasn't very big and there was hardly any space to move.

"Why?" She whispered through her tears.

"What's that sweetheart?" Max asked.

"Why us? Why Troy and me? Why are you doing this?"

Max sneered.

"All in good time sweetheart," He moved his other hand up to caress her cheek. "All in good time."

Troy opened his eyes and found himself still in the same hospital room. The only difference this time was that he was alone. He could see his mum outside his room window, talking to two police officers. At the same time Troy looked through the window, Lucillie looked through and saw that Troy was awake again. She immediatley rushed into the room, the two police officers on her heels.

"Troy, sweetie how do you feel?" She asked, sitting down on the chair next to Troy's bed.

"Gabriella. Mum I need to find Gabriella." Troy said, his voice barely a whisper.

"That's why we're here son." One of the policemen spoke up.

"Troy, this is Officer Mike and Officer Kayla. They need to ask you a few questions about what happened to you and Gabriella. Is that ok Troy?" Lucillie gently asked Troy.

Troy nodded his head, although he felt like he was just wasting time answering questions when he should've been out looking for Gabriella.

"Ok Troy, where were you when you and your girlfriend were attacked?" Officer Mike asked.

"W-we were in the park next to the **Red Deer **restaurant." Troy replied quietly.

"Around what time was this?"

"I'm not sure, maybe about half past six, but I'm not certain."

"Ok that's fine." Officer Mike said, as Officer Kayla wrote everything Troy said down.

"What happened then Troy?"

"Well we were just t-talking, Gabriella and I. Then out of no-where, these two guys grabbed us. One took me and the other took G-Gabi. They had guns." Troy said, tears stinging his eyes.

"Did they threaten you with the guns Troy?" Mike asked.

Troy nodded his head and a tear escaped.

"They h-had them against our heads and then the g-guy who had Gabi shoved it into her mouth so that she couldn't scream. H-he touched her."

The two officers shared a look with each other.

"Touched her? Oh my God..." Lucillie whispered to herself.

"Troy, did these men take Gabriella?" Mike asked.

Troy tried to answer, but no sound came out of his mouth, so he just nodded instead and let his other tears fall.

"Another g-guy came in a c-car. I tried to stop them but he knocked he out. The next thing I knew I was in here. I have to find her. He told me what he's gonna do to her. I can't let him! I have to find her!" Troy was now crying both with sadness and anger.

Lucillie wrapped her arms around her son and gently rocked him like she had when he was little. She was also crying. Gabriella was like the daughter she'd never had. She knew how much Troy cared for her and it terrified her to think what might be happening to the young girl.

"Troy I know this is hard, but you're doing really well." Mike said, seeing how upset the teenager infront of him was.

"Troy, what did these men look like?" He added, needing to know these last details.

Troy paused. He couldn't believe it, but he couldn't get a picture of any of the guys.

"Well... Grant, the one that had me... he was... um..." Troy's brow furrowed in frustration. _Why can't I remember?!_

"T-the other guy that had Gabi, his name was Max and he was... he had... um..." Troy's voice faded and he began shaking his head.

"I-I can't remember. Mum why can't I remember? WHY CAN'T I REMEMBER?!?!"

**There you have it! Sorry again that it took so long and that the chapter isn't very good but for some reason I have just gone kinda blank! I have a fair idea what I'll be puting in the next chapter so hopefully it'll be up sooner than this one was! Thanks to **zvforever **for the idea about the police coming to the hospital. Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, I'll get the next one up soon. If you have any ideas then you can keep sending them or leaving them in your reviews, although I have some ideas of what to write for the next few chapters but all your ideas are welcome! Anyway I gotta go my own way now (haha sorry I'm watching HSM2 and that's what song is on) so... REVIEW! xXx **


	11. The terror begins

**Hey! So sorry for not updating... again! Writers block is really annoying! Anyway, happy new year everyone :-) Please keep sending your ideas in for this story, they're all really helpful. Hope you like this chapter and I promise I will have the next chapter up soon. ENJOY!**

Gabriella's entire body was shaking. Her tears had stopped a short while ago and now fear had taken over her. She was no longer in the car. Now, she was in a room by herself. There was no light but her eyes were slowly adjusting to the darkness and she could make out a few things like a chair in the corner of the room and an old looking radiator that looked like it was broken. She had no idea how long she had been in here for. It felt like hours, but maybe it had only been a few minutes. She didn't have a clue. Her hands were still tied, as were her feet and the gag was wrapped tightly around her mouth. She hadn't tried to escape. She was too scared of what might happen to her if Max or one of her other kidnappers caught her. She was already scared to death about what she knew Max was planning. Her stomach churned whenever she thought about it. _Please God, don't let this happen. Anything but this... _Gabriella thought to herself. She was one of the only girls in her year at East High who had still saved their virginity, and she did not want to lose it this way. She remembered back to the night of her sixteenth birthday, when she almost did exactly that...

_Flashback_

**Gabriella and Troy had been sitting in her bedroom for the past half hour talking, while the party continued downstairs in her living room. **

**"So, how does it feel finally being sixteen?" Troy grinned.**

**"Hmm..." Gabriella pretended to think, "Pretty much the same as it did being Fifteen."**

**She and Troy laughed, and then a short comfortable silence fell between them.**

**Troy gently took Gabriella's hand kissed it, then looked into her eyes.**

**"You look beautiful tonight." He said, almost in a whisper.**

**Gabriella blushed and turned her face away so that he wouldn't notice. However, she felt his hand on her chin and he gently turned her back round to face him. He ran his thumb softly over Gabriella's bottom lip, before bringing her closer to him and joining their lips. Gabriella kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Troy wrapped his own arms around her waist and brought her even closer to him again. Gabriella smiled against Troy's lips as she felt him deepen the kiss. After few minutes into the kiss, Gabriella felt herself being lowered onto her back so that she was now lying on her bed. This made her feel slightly uncomfortable, but she said nothing. But then she felt Troy's hand move up her top and she gasped, pushing his hand away.**

**"No, Troy please don't."**

**Troy moved his hand away immediatley.**

**"Baby what's wrong?" He asked.**

**"Troy, I know I'm sixteen now, b-but I'm still not ready. Not yet anyway." Gabriella replied quietly, lowering her head so that she didn't have to look at him.**

**"I'm s-sorry. I just..." She was about to try and explain, when Troy cut her off.**

**"Gabi baby, you don't have to explain anything to me. I totally understand and respect the fact that you still want to wait. I will never force you into doing anything that you don't want to do. We don't have to do anything until you're sure you want to." **

**Gabriella smiled warmly at him. She knew he meant what he had said and it was comforting knowing that he respected her desicions.**

**"Well my lovely, it seems we've both forgotten all about a certain party downstairs that's **_**yours **_**so we should probably be getting back." Troy grinned, before picking up Gabriella, bridal style and carrying her back downstairs to join everyone else at the party.**

_End Flashback_

Since that night, Gabriella had known that when the time did come, she wanted to share it with Troy. He was the right person that she had been saving it for. But now Troy was dead, and Gabriella was in a real life nightmare. She still couldn't believe that she was never going to see him again, even if by some miricale she escaped. Just then, there was a creak and Gabriella snapped her head round to the door. Max was there. He quietly shut the door behind him and locked it, then moved over to the bed and sat down on it infront of Gabriella.

"Still upset about your boyfriend sweetheart?" He asked quietly.

Gabriella did nothing. A single tear fell from her eye. Max's rough thumb wiped it away.

"Don't worry," Max whispered.

The next thing she knew, Gabriella felt Max's lips on her neck as he began kissing and sucking it. Gabriella whimpered in disgust but was frozen in fear so she didn't even struggle.

"I'll make you forget all about him." Max mumbled against her neck.

His hands began to move all over her body, and then she did try to get him away. But it was no use.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you Gabriella." Max said, his eyes shifting to the chair in the corner of the room.

Gabriella squinted her eyes, and realised there was a gun on the chair.

"It'll take me no time to get that gun if you don't stop struggling." Max threatened.

"I had no problem with killing your boyfriend, but I really would hate to put a hole in that pretty little head of yours. You won't make me do that will you?"

Gabriella kept her eyes on the gun for a few seconds, before lowering her gaze and closing her eyes.

"Good girl."

And with that, Max began taking off his shirt and trousers. Then he began undressing Gabriella. All through him doing this, and then the horrible event that followed, Gabriella cried and tried to imagine she was somewhere else. With Troy.

**And there is chapter eight. I will try and have the next one up soon. I know this chapter was kinda horrible cause of what happened to Gabriella so I added a little troyella flashback lol. Keep sending ideas and... REVIEW! xXx**

**Oh, and for everyone who has read my other story 'Goodbye' I think I'm gonna make it longer than just a one-shot cause so many people have said I should continue it, but I need your help. I have two ideas of how I will continue it and I need you to decide for me!**

**1: Just a cute little reunion where either Troy goes to Paris and finds Gabriella and discovers something (I know what it'll be but I don't want to give it away! hehe it's something sad though, that's your only clue!) that helps him bring her back to Albuquerque with him.**

**2: Troy goes to London on a school trip with Chad, Taylor, Sharpay etc, and he discovers that Gabriella is now living there cause her mum got transfered (again!). However, he also discovers that she has a new boyfriend, but he hits her and doesn't treat her properly. Troy is only in London for a week and only has that amount of time to save Gabriella.**

**Idea 1 will mean the story will just have one more chapter. Idea 2 will probably make the story a bit longer. Vote which idea you want, but do it in a review in 'Goodbye' and not this story if you get what I mean lol. I'll count the votes when I get enough in and the winning idea will get written. **


End file.
